How to RP
This page will show you the basic outline for rping on this wiki. Here we like to stay as realistic as possible so knowing how a wolf will act is vital for the rp. So actions are hard to understand so feel free to return to this page when ever needed. Subordinates Subordinates in a pack can vary from all ages. They can be young or old but it is usually the younger wolves that are subordinates. Subordinates are middle ranking wolves that can fights among each other for a higher rank but if a fight goes too far the alpha pair usually breaks it up and puts them in their place. Subordinates will not mate in the mating season. Females may attempt to mate with rovers but the alpha female will either make them abort or kill some or all of their pups to ensure her own pups survival. Males may also go off roving and try to mate with other females from other packs. Wolves who go off roving usually go in groups and it is not always guaranteed they will succeed. If a male does go roving the other pack members will not try to stop them. The younger subordinates, the teens, are the most playful and keep the pack in a calm a peaceful mood. Some of the older wolves that have a more friendly personality also play with others more often, but all wolves play even if they are the most aggressive or dominant. Alphas and Betas The alphas are in control of the pack mostly the alpha male though. The alpha female is control of all females and makes sure they do not breed when not allowed. The alpha female is control in all males and the females at times. The alpha pair does not have complete control of the pack but does keep order in the pack making sure every member knows their place. They also coordinate the hunts and patrols. The alpha pair also holds breeding rights, being the only wolves that are freely aloud to breed. Betas are the second highest ranking wolves. They will take over as the next alpha when one dies and will also try and mate with the alpha during the winter. The pack can sometimes have two betas if the pack is large enough and they can sometimes also have breeding rights. Teens Teens are the most playful of all the wolves. Wolves are teens from the time they reach their first winter till they are 2 years old. During this period of their life teens still have their playful pup like personalities but their adult character starts to form along with their dominance behavior. If a teen has a high dominance they will raise in rank while lower dominance lowers their rank. Teens can also not breed until they are 2 years old. Some male teens may follow older wolves when they go roving but are used mostly as distractions. Pups Pups are crucial for a packs survival. They ensure that there will be new generations in the future and keep the pack alive. Pups live in the den for the first weeks of their life but when they reach the age of 8 to 10 weeks they will leave the den with their mother and more to the packs rendezvous site. Pups are the main focus of the pack during the spring and early summer. The pack hunts for the mothers and pups as well as guard the den. Some wolves may also play with the pups when they are old enough. Pups are curious and will take every chance they get to explore but an older wolf is never too far away. http://www.wolf.org/wolves/learn/basic/biology/pupdevelopment.asp Breeding Season and Mothers During the breeding season rovers will become increasingly common and the male wolves of the pack become more on edge. The alpha male of the pack, wether he can mate with the alpha female or not, will guard her continuosly to ensure that she does not mate with another male in the pack or a rover. The alpha female will try and mate with any rover that appears in the territory, especially when she cannot mate with alpha male. But if she can mate with the alpha male she will not be so attracted to the rovers. When the female wolf is pregnant she will become moody and will not allow any wolf to mate with her. She will remain pregnant for 90 days and will show no signs of being pregnant until she is ready to give birth. She will then find a suitable place to make a den, usually an area near a water source, and will not allow any pack members near it for 2 weeks after giving birth. Because the pups cannot regulate their own body heat the mother is forced to stay with the pups for those two weeks without feeding or drinking. As soon as the two weeks are over she is allowed to leave the den breifly for a drink and must relly on the pack to support her with food. The mother may also at this time choose another female in the pack to help care for the pups. Category:Female Wolves Category:Male wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha females Category:Alpha males Category:Biographies